


Killer 5

by mgayi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgayi/pseuds/mgayi
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 6





	Killer 5

跌跌撞撞进了Lisa的房间，Lisa刷了三次才拿稳了房卡，刚进门就被Jennie推搡着推到了床上，Lisa喘着粗气，看着Jennie火急火燎地脱了上衣，露出黑色的内衣，正是那天在商场试过买下的那套。

Lisa看着她雪白的肉体，感觉眼睛发热，她拥吻着Jennie，抚摸着她每一寸热烫的皮肤。她听到自己心脏负荷狂跳的声音，如公牛发怒一样的力度，胸口甚至发痛，她怀疑Jennie也能感受到。

Jennie在绵长的拥吻之后留恋般舔了Lisa的嘴唇，然后一把将她按在了床上，双手往下，一把Lisa的背心撕扯开来，露出了Lisa布满伤痕的身体。

她嘴角上扬，手掌抚摸着她的肌肉线条，随着她动作在皮肤下起伏。还有上面的疤痕，一些已经久远了，只留下很淡的伤痛痕迹。

Lisa酒意上头，急切地伸手，隔着内衣揉搓着Jennie不大的胸。都要多亏酒精，让她沉浸在平时的她不可能做出的行为中。

“嗯...”。Jennie发出细弱的呻吟，刺激到了Lisa敏感的神经。

Lisa撑起半个身子，手往Jennie身后摸。  
“还是我自己来吧”，Jennie抬手解开内衣的金属扣子，“我看你手都要不利索了”。

-

Jennie的下唇被她自己咬的血红，她满眼的欲望都要溢出来了，她半张着嘴，趴在Lisa身上喘着气，  
Jennie难受地皱着眉，“快点...快点”，她吻上Lisa，Lisa品尝着这个粘腻湿热的吻，Jennie有些失神，心不在焉地搅动着舌头，哼哼地呻吟着，像恳求主人爱抚的小猫，Lisa被这声音勾得起了鸡皮疙瘩。

Lisa听到自己手掌上的爱液，在拍打中发出响亮的水声。  
Jennie把头埋进了Lisa的颈窝，咬住了床单，她的呻吟闷闷地在自己耳边传来，热气痒痒。

Jennie已经把双腿打开到最大，承受着Lisa有节奏的进出。  
她感受着Jennie的里面在吞吐着自己的手指，分泌着更多的液体来欢迎自己的侵略。

Lisa咽了口口水。

Jennie下面彻底湿透了，滑滑的水流了Lisa满手。在润滑作用下，原本的抽插对她来说变得柔和、失去了刺激感，不满地皱着眉。

“怎么了？”，Lisa捕捉到了她的表情变化，停下手中的动作，担心伤到了她。  
没想到她一把扣住Lisa的下巴，眼神像温怒的捕食者，因为顺从而不满。  
她不喜欢待宰的食草动物，她要会发怒、会反击、会咆哮的食肉动物，她要一场你死我活的捕杀。  
“你就只有点本事吗？”，她看着Lisa惊讶的眼瞳，“没有叫你停”。

Lisa无声地看着她高傲的样子，突然心里升起烦躁的情绪，全身的血液狂奔着，让身体发热。  
她手上突然发狠。把中指和无名指用力撞进Jennie热烫的体内，深深埋在深处。她看到Jennie果然被这一下激得娇吟出声，手松开自己，勉强撑着软了的身体。  
Lisa咬紧牙，一下下撞击着Jennie的下身，每一下都传来越来越快的水声，伴随着Jennie满足而快乐的叫声，Lisa感觉到了快意。

“嗯...啊...”，Jennie皱着眉，快感突然像洪水般汹涌，她有点招架不住了，脑子慢慢失去了其他任何想法，沦为快感的奴隶。  
Lisa抬起另一只手扶起Jennie的脑袋，看到她沉浸在欢爱中失去目标的眼神，她的大拇指抚摸着她的下唇，擦着她的口红，然后伸入她的口中，感受到她嘴里的温度。  
Jennie脑子一片空白，一边被操得摇晃着上身，一边吮着她的拇指，舌尖打转，摩挲着她的指腹，瘙痒难耐，看上去无比情色。

Lisa感觉有点无法呼吸，欣赏着沉醉于快感的Jennie，她就像情色的油画一样，疯狂而甜美。

Lisa手指开始在里面打着转，搅动着湿热的内里，碾着内里的每一寸粗糙的地方。  
效果很好，她的呻吟变得越来越响。

“好舒服....”Jennie嗓子变的很紧，在气喘吁吁的呻吟中无力挤出一句话，Lisa感觉她快高潮了。

Jennie在身体对欲望的本能追逐下，试图将双腿打开地更大，方便Lisa右手在她双腿之间的抽插。  
Lisa的手往下，来到了Jennie的水蛇腰，她的大手用力握住了她的腰，固定住了她乱扭的身子。

这样才好使劲。

Lisa没有减轻力度，却陡然更加加快了速度，笔直的冲击着，她觉得自己已经撞到了Jennie的宫颈口，这刺激让Jennie一下子失去了招架。  
“啊...操我...嗯...！”  
Lisa觉得Jennie应该已经不知道自己在说些什么了，只想祈求快感的鞭挞。  
她垂着头，Lisa看不到她的表情，只能看到她双臂打颤，肌肉僵硬地发抖。

她听到Jennie的呻吟带上了哭腔，像发情的猫咪。手指受到的阻力越来越大，里面的肉像吸着她的手指，知道她要高潮了。  
她吻上了Jennie的耳廓。  
埋在她的发香中，Lisa确定自己已经爱上了她。

终于决堤，Jennie脑中炸开一片白色，尖叫出了声。  
后续的浪潮从下体涌出，席卷着全身，顺着每根血管奔腾。  
Lisa知道她到了，她的下体紧紧咬着自己的手指，她在在最后几次的用力捅入后，静静地放在了里面。

Jennie尽情的呻吟表达着满足。  
她和不少男人女人都做过，但她从来都没有过这样疯狂的性爱体验，全身都被开发，如此酣畅淋漓。

Jennie喘着粗气，逐渐恢复着神智，无力地瘫倒在了Lisa身边。  
Lisa抬起身子，看着Jennie。她倒在床上散着头发，几缕发丝粘在了都是汗的额头上，她仿佛是一颗在性爱浇灌后熟透的果实，对自己笑了。  
Lisa睫毛抖动，主动吻上了Jennie。

她的滋味不管尝几次都不够，完全不够，她就是黑洞，吞噬了所有的光，让自己完全无法逃脱。

绵长的吻结束，“我果然没看错你”，Jennie沙哑的声音说到，眯起的眼睛迷人。  
Lisa笑了，感觉酒已经彻底醒了。


End file.
